Max in Forks
by curlyfries101
Summary: the flock is dead and max moved to forks with jeb.at forks high school she meets the cullens and notice somethings off about them.will she find out their secret?will they find out hers.i dont know max
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry if this is not good it's my first fanfic **

**CHAPTER 1**

**MAX P.O.V**

I was in the back seat of Jebs car. We were going to some town in Washington called Forks. From what Jeb told me it was rainy all the time. A town that fits my mood. After the flock died and I saved the world from Itex I didn't have any purpose in life so Jeb, my "father", convinced me to live with him. I really didn't consider him family because him and the whitecoats experimented on me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel otherwise known as the flock they were my family.

"Max you have to let them go," Jeb and the voice in my head told me at the same time.

Ya you heard me the voice in my head im not crazy there just happens to be a voice in my head. You'd have one too if you're a human-avian hybrid. And if you don't know what that means it's basically a bird kid.

"I can't let them go they were everything to me," I told Jeb trying not to cry.

"I know Max but I have a good feeling about this place you might be able to find other a new family here"

"Whatever" I said as we past the sign that read "Welcome to Forks"

After about ten minutes we pulled into a long drive way that belonged to a two story house. It was surrounded by trees. And further behind the back yard there were mountains. I walked in the house to look around. The house was bigger than it seemed.

"Max come get your stuff and take it to you room its upstairs next to the library."

"Okay" I walked back outside to get my suitcase and took it to my room. It was a dark purple that said I'm a girl but I can still kill you. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed with black see-through curtains. There was a flat screen TV on the wall over a bookcase. Don't know what I need books for I can barely read. There was also a desk with a purple lamp with feathers on it. How ironic.

"Max pizzas here" Jeb shouted from down stairs

Great pizza I haven't eaten in hours. I jumped down the stairs. I mean literally I was like 5 feet off the ground. I walked into the kitchen Jeb was already eating and by the way he looked at me when I walked in he wants to talk.

"Max I've enlisted you in forks high school"

"What!"

"Max you need an education"

"Why can't you get me a tutor?"

"You need to be around people"

_He's right _the voice said _you need to be around other people make connections connections are good . . ._

What does that mean?

. . . like always the voice is silent when I need an answer

"Max are you listening" Jeb said with a concerned look on his face

"No I wasn't" I said in my snob voice that Jeb hates so much.

"I said your first day is tomorrow" He said

"Alright" I said in defeat

"Check the graage in the morning when you wake up" he said with a smille

"Okay" I said not caring. I finished my pizza and went upstairs to take a shower. After I got out I passed out on my bed.

I woke up a 5:30.I had 4 hours until school started so I turned on my TV and fixed me a bowl of Captain Crunch. When I was done I put my clothes. I was wearing my red hoodie (so it hide my wings) that said bite me in big black letters under a smiley face with fangs, my favorite black skinny jeans, and red converse with black laces. Grabbed my checkered backpack and headed down stairs into the garage. I turned on the light and almost died. There was the most beautiful motorcycle **(I don't know anything about motorcycles so use your imagination) **it was black and it had a helmet to match. Now I officially love Jeb. I was so happy I could have done 10 back flips in a row. I looked at my watch I only had 30 minutes to get to school. It took a while to cram all my hair into my helmet since my hair reached my mid back. I was going 120 down the road. I made a sharp turn into the school leaving skid marks. I parked next to a silver Volvo. Some guy huge enough to be an Eraser came next to me.

"Nice bike" he said

"Thanks" I said getting off my bike and taking off my helmet. I shuck out my hair and looked at him.

"Dude you're a chick" he said with a shocked on his face

"So. Cant chicks have motorcycles?" I said with a smile.

"Sure. I just didn't expect it."

"Always expect the unexpected" I said before walking off. I walked through the parking lot. Everyone was staring like I was a run way model. I made out some of the whispers 'is that the new student', 'she's hot', and 'she must be a model'. Well that explains the staring.

I walked into the office to get my schedule. The lady at the desk gave me my locker key and the books I needed. After I put my stuff in my locker I headed to first period. The bell rang and I was the only one in the halls. I walked down the hall looking for my classroom and I ran into a pale boy with bronze hair. He was hard as a rock. I feel on my butt from the impact and he stumbled back. It kind of hurt for hitting s human. But then I noticed he didn't have a heartbeat.

_Max he is not human but I don't know what he is._ _You should shield your thoughts and keep an eye on him and his family._

I did as I was told and started to pick up my things.

"Here let me help you since I made you drop your stuff" he said picking up my schedule.

"Thanks but you don't have to" I said

"Oh I insist" he said looking in my eyes and handing me my stuff.

I stood up and looked at the school map trying to find the classroom.

"Do you need help finding a class?" he asked seeing confusion on my face

"Umm. Yes I do" I said handing him my schedule

He looked it over smiling.

"It looks like we have all the same classes."

"That's great." I said a little too cheerful "Oh ya by the way I'm Max''

"I'm Edward and the big guy you were talking to earlier was my brother Emmett."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward" I said as we walked to class.

**A/N: so do you like? I hope so plz review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

The new girl Max there's something off about her. Her heartbeat is twice as fast as any other humans. She smells like a bird but still human it's absolutely mouthwatering. I could tell Jasper was trying to control him from killing her in front of everyone but Alice hasn't seen anything yet but I'd better watch him.

I was going to be late for class because of Jasper. Nobody was in the hall way so I started running in vampire speed. I ran around the corner and ran into somebody. I stumbled back and looked down at the person I knocked down. It was Max. She was starting to pick up here things.

"Here let me help you since I made you drop your stuff" I said starting to pick up her things

"Thanks but you don't have to" she said

"Oh I insist" I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes and handing her things to her.

She stood up and smiled and looked down at her school map.

"Do you need help finding a class?" I asked seeing the confusion on her face.

"Umm. Yes I do" she said handing me her schedule.

I smiled as I looked at the classes. They were the same as mine.

"It looks like we have all the same classes"

"That'sgreat" she said cheerfully "Oh ya by the way I'm Max"

"I'm Edward and the big guy you were talking to earlier was my brother Emmett."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward" she said as we walled to class.

We walked into Mr. Tanner's room. All eyes were on us as we walked to our seats. Most of their minds were the same _Are they going out, she's should be with me, he should be with me ._And the gossip begins.The bell rang for second period. I walked to Max's desk ignoring the whispers and the thoughts.

"Max the next class is right across the hall in room 618 I have to talk to my family"

"Okay I'll see ya then" she said.

I dashed out of the room. Looking for Alice.

"Looking for me" Alice said popping up in front of me.

"Yes. Have you noticed there is something weird about the new student?"

"Ya, she smells like a bird but still human. It's kind of tempting. Oh I forgot you're not sitting with us today."

"Okay after school call Carlisle for a family meeting."

"Okay." She said before walking away.

I sprinted to trig before the bell rang so I could talk to Max. I made it just in time but all the seats around Max were taken. She looked up and gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and took in the back corner. The next 2 class I didn't get to talk or pass a note to her. But now we have lunch.

"Max lunch is next." I told her as she gathered her stuff.

"Great I'm starving."She said with a smile. I love her smile

**Max POV **

We walked down to the cafeteria and everyone was staring at us.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked probably felt me stiffened.

"I feel like I'm a rare bird at the San Diego Zoo."

"Why in San Diego?" he asked

"Have you ever been there?"he shook his head, "It's absolutely amazing"

We sat down two tables down from the rest of his family. Emmett waved as we pasted and I laughed. But I could tell they were trying to figure out my secret and I'm gonna figure out theirs.

"Why'd you move forks?" Edward asked out of no where. Here comes twentiy questions.

"My mom died, so I moved here with my dad"

"Where'd you live before?"

"Nowhere and Everywhere" I said smiling. I could tell he liked my smile.

_Max maybe you could use your smile to an advantage._

_**You mean flirt with him?**_

_Yes_

_**I can't flirt with him, well at not now I barley know him.**_

I looked up to see him staring at me with a face that looked like Angel's when she tried to read my mind.

"Are you trying to read my mind?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. I heard 4 gasps two tables away. I turned to look at them their faces were shocked. I turned back to Edward and smiled my super sweet smile at him.

"How did you know?" he asked still in shock.

"I could tell by the look on your face" I said and stood up as the bell rang and threw away my trash away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk to the rest of his family. This is gonna be fun. He finally caught up to me and lead me to biology. We were in the first and of course we had the same lab table. He had that same look on his face again he just won't give up.

"If you haven't read my mind yet you won't be able to now of later on" I said still looking forward.

He was about to say something but the bell rang and all the students came in and class started. Saved by the bell again. Class flew by fast thank god I can't stand it in there. Edward lead me to Gym. I changed into basketball shorts and kept my hoodie on. I walked out and everyone stared at me. From the whispers we were playing dodge ball today and I was every ones target. It was also girls against boys and that means I'll be throwing most of the balls.

The game started and balls were flying everywhere in five minutes all the girls except me were out. Great. Five guys were in front including Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. They were going to throw them all at once. When they threw them everything was in slow motion. Right before the balls hit me I did a back hand spring out of the way. I started throwing balls and everyone was out. Now it was just me and Edward. Everyone was quiet. Edward had a ball in his hand and I couldn't see any on the ground. He was about to throw it and I braced myself. He threw it and I caught it and everyone cheered. The game was over and it was almost time to go. I quickly changed so I could avoid all the crazy questions. I started to walk to my motorcycle when an ice-cold hand grabbed mine. I turned to see whos had it belonged to and it was Edward of course.

"You're in a hurry" he said with a smile

"Of course, That's my character" I said smiling back

" Come I want you to meet my family" He said already pulling me towards them.

"Okay whatever"

We walked to his car where his family was waiting for him.

"Hi I'm Alice" some pixi looking girl said as she came up to hug me.

"And this is Jasper and Rosalie and you already meet Emmett" she said pointing everyone out.

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile, "I'm gonna leave now"

I started to walk away but Edward grabbed my hand. I sighed

"20 questions" they nodded " Everyone gets one question because Jeb might think I ran away"

"How did you know Edward was trying to read your mind?"Rosalie asked

"I've meet another mind reader?" Emmett asked eyes wide

"Yes I raised one." I said holding back tears.

"Whose Jeb" Alice asked

"My father"

"Why would you run away" Jasper asked

"Because I hate Jeb" I said tired of questions

"How did your mom die" Edward asked

"Car crash" I said quickly and ran to my motorcycle. I forgot my helmet in my locker so I started the bike and drove of going 120 down the road. I think they were following me so I went faster and made a sharp turn into my driveway. I parked my bike and went inside. Jeb was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Jeb we might have a problem"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

We drove home as quickly as possible. When we got there Carlisle was already home. We all sat at the usual dining table so we discuss our options.

Carlisle was the first to speak "What does she know?"

"She knows Edward is a mind reader" Rosalie said

"How did she know?" Esme asked

"She could tell by the look on my face" I said

"And she said she could tell because she raised one and she's like 16" Rosalie said in disgust.

Just then Alice had a vision.

_~Alice's vision~_

_Max was sitting on a cliff next to the beach in La Push. She was crying. She looked over the edge and smiled. She stood up and jumped over the edge._

_~end of vision~_

"Alice what did you see" Carlisle and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Max is about to jump off a cliff." I said standing up.

"Let her jump I don't like her." Rosalie said

"No I like her she's cool" Emmett said grinning

"Carlisle, tell the wolves were coming" I told him while me and Alice ran out the door.

**Max POV**

Jeb convinced me to give them another week to back off and to stop worrying and go to the beach in La Push to relax. I was walking along the shore and I noticed a cliff. I started to climb up the side when some boy that looked a little younger than me came up behind me.

"Hey who are you?" he asked. He looked normal.

"Name's Max" I said giving a smile

"I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake" he said smiling back.

"Well, Jake, I was just about to climb this cliff, you want to come."

"No I'm not good with climbing, guess I'll see you later"

"Sure I guess" I said as he walked away

I started to climb up the wall and after a few feet I started remembering the other times I climbed cliffs. Like when me and Fang were racing to the cave and I won because he slipped on a branch. I got to the top of the cliff and started to cry. I took out the picture of the flock that I kept in my back pocket which only made me cry harder. After a while I listened to the world around me. The waves crashing against the cliff wall, the wind blowing through the tree tops, and two sets of footsteps t hat were running very fast and coming my way. I stood up and notice whatever it was it didn't have a heartbeat. Of course the Cullens. So that means I can't fly away now. I looked over the edge it was about a 50 ft drop no problem. I looked back to see two sets of golden eyes. I smiled and took off my flip-flops. I backed up to get a running start. I heard Edward take a step to grab me but I already jumped. I heard Edward shout my name. I turned to look at him so my back was facing the water. The other person with him was Alice and the look on their faces were priceless I wish I could take a picture. Then I started to panic. My picture wasn't in my pocket. Then Edward bent down to pick up something. It was my picture I was sure of it. I turned to dive into the water last minute. When I reached surface they were gone. Great they had my picture. I swam to shore and drove home going as fast as possible. I changed into some shorts and my short sleeve hoodie that looked like the one I wore to school. I grabbed the cell phone that Jeb gave me and headed toward the Cullens scent. As fast as I was driving I was pulling up their driveway in a matter of minutes. I was about to ring the doorbell when a tall blonde guy who seemed to be in his thirties he must be the father figure.

_Max stay calm and don't panic_ said the voice

"Can I help you with something?" he asked

"Hi I'm Max, I looking for Edward or Alice they have something of mine." I said with my sweetest smile.

"Okay would you like to come in?"

"Sure" I said a little worried

He opened the door for me and I noticed he was wearing a white lab coat. He told me to wait on the couch in the living room so he could get them. The TV was on so it couldn't heart to watch. After a few minutes I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned to see Edward coming. I stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Where is my picture Edward?" I said kind of cold

"It's right here." He said pointing to his pocket.

"Can I have it so I can leave?"

"No"

"What do you mean no"

"I have a question"

"You're holding my picture hostage for a question"

"Yes"

"Fine what's the question?" I asked

"Why did you jump off the cliff?

"Wow you are so bad at asking questions but I'm not one to judge."

"Max just answer the question"

"Ok. I jumped off the cliff because I knew you and Alice were standing behind me and I didn't need company. Can I have my picture back." I said holding out my hand

"Fine why does this picture mean so much to you?" he said giving me the picture

"It's a picture of my family" I said taking the picture "And tell Emmett I said hi"

"Why" he asked kind of confused

"Because he thinks I'm cool" I said walking toward the door.

I got half way to the door and my phone rang.

Hello-me

Max where are you-jeb

I didn't run away if that's what you're thinking I said a week-me

Okay by the way Ella called-Jeb

Okay I'll be home in five-me

I hung up before he answered. I looked up to see Edward towering over me.

"What?" I said a little irritated

"You weren't kidding about running away were you" he asked

" No like I said I HATE Jeb" I said walking around him

I was almost to the door when he grabbed my hand. Does he not know what personal space is. I turned around to face him.

" Please stay" he said with pleading eyes

"Why"

"Because it's raining outside"

"So"

"You can't drive a motorcycle in the rain"

"Well if I stay I'm not answering weird questions"

"Ok I promise no questions" he said as he led my back to the couch. "Wait here so you can meet everyone else."

He's a weird one but I've seen weirder. Seconds later the blond guy that answered the door and a woman with brown wavy hair were standing in front of me.

"Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" he said smiling

"Nice to meet you both" I said shaking their hands. Does the whole family have ice cold skin.

Suddenly it felt like someone was trying to break the shield over my mind.

"Edward stop trying to read my mind it's giving me a headache" I said grabbing my head

"Sorry Max" he said sadly.

"How did you know he was a mind reader again?"Esme asked

"I raised one would you like to see her?" I asked smiling taking the picture out of my pocket.

"I would love to" she said

I held out the picture pointing to Angel who was standing next to me and Fang. My eyes were getting teary as I remembered that day. Then I felt a wave of happy come over me wait why am I happy. I turned to see where the wave came from. The only person behind me was Jasper.

"Jasper are you controlling my emotions" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Everyone behind me gasped. That explains that "I guess so"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you have any ideas on what should happen review**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

_Where we left off. . ._

"_Jasper are you controlling my emotions" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. Esme and Carlisle gasped. "I guess so"_

Damn she's smart. How did she know that he changed her emotions? She just gets weirder and weirder. She has a secret and I'm gonna find out what it is.

"Oh looks like it stopped raining." She said looking out the window. "I'll see you later"

She put her picture in her pocket and walked out the front door. Everyone was too shocked to stop her. We stood there for about five minutes until Alice came back from shopping.

"How'd the meeting with Max go?" she asked

"Found out Jasper's power" I said

"How"

"We don't know. She asked him if he was controlling her emotions and left"

"It's okay she doesn't know that were vampires but she knows we're hiding something"

"That's a relief" Carlisle said

"She won't be here for the rest of the weekend so we can't question her but we can snoop around her house" Alice said looking into the future

"Where will she be?" I asked

"In Arizona, I think she's visiting her sister they have the same eyes" Alice said still looking in the future.

"Why would we need to snoop? She's not hiding something is she" Esme asked

"She's clearly not human. Did you hear her heart beat it's twice as fast as any humans and she smells of a bird and a human it's fascinating" Carlisle said

"She's leaving in the morning and won't be back until Monday" Alice said

"I'll check out her house tomorrow" I said

"Edward you might need to follow her to Arizona, and she might be getting into some trouble" Alice said worried

"Ok I'll call for plane tickets" I said picking up the phone

**Max POV**

That was so weird. That family is weirder than me. I wonder what they are. The run super fast, they have no heartbeat, and they have ice-cold skin, and their skin is super pale. I'll have to Google it after I call Ella. I wonder what she wanted she almost never calls me she only e-mails. I was almost home when my phone rang again. I looked at it and it was Ella. I pulled over so I could talk to her.

_Cell phone conversation_

Max?-Ella

Ella is that you-Max

Yes-Ella

Is there something wrong-Max

Yes. Someone came by the house looking for you-Ella

What did they look like-Max

It was a boy a bit shorter than you. His hair was pale brown and had silvery blue eyes-Ella

Oh no. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay away from him-Max

Okay- Ella

_End of conversation_

This is bad. Why is Omega at Ella's house? I need to get there and fast, which means I have to take a plane. I can't fly because I would be tired when I got there. Oh well plane it is.

I got to Jeb's in 3 minutes after Ella called. I told him to call the airport to get me a first class ticket to Arizona. Jeb must have known something was wrong with Ella because he didn't question me. I was done packing so I went down stairs to get something to eat. Jeb was waiting for me with a pizza.

"Did anything happen at the Cullen's house?"Jeb asked

"I found out that one of them has the power to change people's emotions" I said

"Interesting. Anything else" he asked

"Oh ya, they run super fast, they don't have a heartbeat, their skin is ice-cold, and they're pale. Can you Google that for me."

"Sure but it sounds so familiar. Your plane takes off at five. So you should get some rest." He said

"Okay" I said finishing my pizza.

After I took a shower I passed out for a few hours. When I woke up it was 4:15. I put on my shorts and white tank top under my vampire smiley face hoodie. I put on my black and white checkered suspenders and let them hang down. I put on my converses, grabbed my bag, and headed for the airport.

I got my ticket and went through security and got on the plane and made my way to first class. There was still 5 minutes until we take off so I pulled out Fang's laptop. After all these years I can't call it my own. I checked my email to see if Jeb found anything. I got an e-mail from Nino Pierpont, the guy who paid for the flocks science fieldtrip to the South Pole. I was about to open it when someone sat next to me. And this person didn't have a heartbeat. I already knew who it was so I didn't have to turn to see him staring at me.

"Why are you stalking me Edward?" I asked looking at my laptop

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked

"You're too predictable" I said smiling at him

"I'm not stalking you" he said seriously

"Then why are you on the same plane as me going to Arizona out of all the other 49 states"

"Alice can see the future she said I should follow you here because you might get into trouble"

"Well it's okay I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said holding back laugher

The plane took off awhile after our conversation. When we were safely in the air I took out Fang's laptop to read my e-mail I got from Nino Pierpont.

_E-MAIL_

_Max you must come and visit me I haven't heard from you in a while. I heard you moved to Forks. Tell me all about it. Waiting for your reply_

_-Pierpont_

I smiled and wrote a reply. Nino has always acted like he was my father.

"You know Nino Pierpont?" Edward asked. I'd forgot he was there staring at me

"Yes he's like an uncle" I said turning off the laptop and taking out my IPod

I was listening to Telephone by Lady Gaga when I fell asleep.

"Max, Max wakeup the plane is about to land" Edward said in my ear

Oh god I fell asleep on his shoulder. He smells so good. What am I thinking? Oh I'm still on him.

I jumped up fast. Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny" I asked irritated

"Nothing" he said laughing

"Fine don't tell me"

I realized my iPod was still on. I was listening to Waken up in Vegas by Katy Parry how ironic. When the plane landed me and Edward walked out. I took out my phone.

"Who are you calling" Edward asked

"Nino Pierpont" I said with the phone to my ear

_Cell phone conversation_

_Hello-Nino_

_Hey Nino it's Max-max_

_Max it's nice to hear your voice-Nino_

_Nice to hear yours too, I have a favor to ask-Max_

_Anything for you Max-Nino_

_You don't mind if I barrow one of your cars-Max_

_Of course you can where are you-Nino_

_Arizona-Max_

_Take my no you can have my blue Mercedes in section A in the parking lot-Nino_

_Thank you your such a sweetheart I'll talk to you later ok-max_

_Okay sweetheart-Nino_

_End of conversation_

I looked at Edward he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about chuckles" I askedsmiling

"I never thought someone as rich as Nino Pierpont was so soft" he said

"Yap just like a big teddy bear" I said hugging myself "Now let's go"

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the parking lot. It was easy to find because I put a dent in the front in a fight once and it couldn't be put back to normal.

"How are we gonna get in. You don't have a key"

"Leave it to me"

Voice if you're listening help me.

_Just open the door it'll work. . ._

The voice is never wrong. I opened the door. And no alarms went off. Oh ya Max is off the hook.

"Get in" I said to Edward

"How-" he started but I cut him off

"I'll hotwire it, now get in" I said

I hotwired the car and the next thing I knew we were a half hour away from Ella's house


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

We were about a half hour away from Ella's house when she called me.

_Cell phone conversation_

_Max-Ella_

_Ella what's wrong-Max_

_That guy is watching my house he just stands in the front yard. It's scary.-Ella_

_Ella don't cry you're too old to cry. I'll be there soon. Keep the door locked-Max_

_Okay-Ella_

_End of conversation_

"When we get there don't be surprised if there is some ass kicking okay" I said to Edward

"Okay" he said

When we got there Omega was standing in the front yard like Ella said he was. I got of the car and walked up to him.

"You looking for me" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me

"Yes Max I've come for a rematch" Omega said " And this time I'll end you"

"I'm shaking in my converses" I said smiling and getting into a lunging position

He lunged first and missed. I turned and gave him a roundhouse kick to face. Gross my shoe's covered in blood. I bent down two his level. He looked horrible and I didn't kick them that hard.

"Omega you need to face the fact that you can't beat me, no one can so you're not alone." I said to him

"I'll leave for now but I'll be back" he said as he got up and ran down the street

"Ya right go back to Germany" I yelled after him

Crap Edward is in the car. Glad I didn't need my wings for this fight. I walked to the car and looked at him. He just stared at me.

"Come on out I won't bite" I said

**Edward POV**

Damn she can fight but it wasn't much of a fight. A kick to the face and he was down. She is the weirdest girl I've ever met. But there's something about her that attracts me to her. Oh she's coming toward the car. There's blood on her shoe. Okay Edward you can control yourself.

"Come on out I won't bite" she said

You won't but I might.

**Max POV**

We were walking up to the house when I noticed that Charlie didn't live with her anymore. I'll have to ask her about that. I started to ring the door bell when Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong with you" I asked him

"Nothing I don't like to meet people that much" he said

"You seem to attach to me just fine" I said when the door opened.

"Max" I heard Ella squeal. I turned and the next thing I knew we were hugging. It lasted for a while until Edward cleared his throat. I let go of Ella and turned to Edward. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's he" Ella asked

"Oh him, he's just my stalker, Ella meet Edward, Edward meet Ella." I said

"Hi, and I don't stalk you" he said

"Okay whatever you say Edward" I said smiling

"Max is that guy gone?" Ella asked me

"Ya he's gone. A kick to the face and it was over" I said still smiling

"Wow that's a new record" she said smiling

"Oh Ella can have my combat boots back I know you have them and I need to wash my shoes they have blood on them" I said looking at her then down at my shoes

"Oh gross. Of course you can wash your shoes and I might give your boots back if your fashion sense improved" she said, "Now come in it looks like it's gonna rain"

I walked in and Edward was just standing there like an idiot. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. He's so weird. I told him to sit on the couch while I wash my shoes. I walked over to her washing machine, and threw my shoes in. After I turned it on I ran up to Ella's room to find my combat boots. I took a few seconds because she hides all my stuff in her closet. Yes she still has them. I walked down stairs and sat down next to Edward. I turned on the TV to MTV. Silent Library is on.

"You ever seen this show" I asked Edward

"No but Emmett loves this show" he said smiling

"I figured that" I said smiling

"Max give me back your boots" I heard Ella yell from upstairs.

"No they're mine" I yelled back, "Silent Library is on"

"Am I the only person who doesn't watch this show" he asked

"Umm probably" I said, "You spend most of your time stalking me"

"I don't stalk you. I happen to know where you are most of the time" he said smiling

"That's stalking Edward" I said laughing

"Whatever" he said looking back at the TV

After a while Ella joined us on the couch and we were watching Silent Library and Worlds Strictest Parents. Then Edward's phone rang. He got up off the couch and went outside. I would have eavesdropped but I didn't care I had to talk to Ella.

"Ella where's Charlie?" I asked

"He's living with his girlfriend, I think they're getting married" she said

"How long have you been on your own?" I asked a little worried

"A few days" she said

"Well, start packing your coming to live with me" I said smiling

"Stop joking can I?" she asked

"Of course and you can go to the middle school there and meet Edward's sister Alice she is a shopaholic"

"Will Jeb let me stay?" she asked

"I will make him let you stay" I said "Now go and pack"

"Oh I love you forever Max" she squealed as she ran up stairs

Yap. That's my job to make other people happy or to make them mad. Edward came in and sat next to me. I almost forgot he was here. Then my phone rang. I got up and went to the back yard. And of course it was Jeb

_Cell phone conversation_

_Max is everything alright-Jeb_

_Yes I just had to take care of some business.-Max_

_What do you mean business-Jeb_

_Omega was looking for me anything weird happening there-Max_

_It feels like the house is being watched-Jeb_

_I'll check it out oh yeah Ella's coming to live with us-Max_

_Okay I'll set up the extra room and call for a plane ticket-Jeb_

_Okay talk to you later-Max_

_Okay-Jeb_

_End of conversation_

I walked back inside and sat next to Edward. Ella joined us a short minute later.

"Okay everything's packed I can't wait to leave" Ella said shaking in excitement

"We can leave now if you want to" I said smiling "Nino just texted me saying his private jet is waiting for us"

I showed her the text message

"If he keeps treating us like this he'll be broke in a year" she said as we burst into laughter

"Come on let's go" I said getting up off the couch "We have a private jet to ride"

I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the car. I got my shoes that I washed and Ella's suit case and put them in the trunk.

"Can I drive it'll be faster" Edward asked me

"Whatever floats your boat Edward" I said as I walked to the passenger's side

"You might want to put on a seatbelt" he said grinning at me

"I'm Max Ride I don't do seatbelts" I said smiling

"Are you sure because I drive pretty fast" he said looking out the window

"Just drive the damn car Edward" me and Ella said at the same time and started laughing

"Okay but there's a police man around the corner so I won't go fast yet" he said looking in that general direction

"Mind reader?" Ella asked

"Mind reader." I said nodding my head

"Is it that obvious?" Edward asked pulling out of the driveway

"You might as well write it on your forehead" I said and Ella giggled

"I thought I was hiding it pretty well" he said pouting

"Me, Ella, and Jeb are smarter than the average human" I said laughing "Block your mind Ella he doesn't know the secret yet"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Ella asked

"He'll find out. Like I said he stalks me"

"I don't stalk you" he said

"Whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes

After we passed the cop car Edward started to go into hyper speed. I thought I drove fast but now I'm kind of sad. We were at the airport in a matter of minutes.

"Freedom" Ella said jumping out of the car

"I think you went to fast for her Edward" I said laughing

"Oops I hope I didn't make her crazy" he said looking at Ella

"Naw she'll be okay in a few minutes" I said still laughing

I went to get Ella's suitcase but Edward beat me there.

"I got it" he said taking it out

We started walking to Nino's jet when my stomach growled. Ella and Edward looked at me. Ella started laughing. Edward just stared.

"What am I not allowed to be hungry?" I asked they just shrugged "I'll eat something on the jet"

We got on the plane. I sat on the couch and Edward sat next to me like the stalker he is and Ella sat at the table where she usually played cards with the flight attendents. Hopefully it will be a short ride.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Max on our way home in the jet thinking about what Alice told me. Max's father Jeb was a scientist. Alice thinks he experimented on her or she has a medical problem with her heart. I'll have to find a way to ask her. She must have fallen asleep because she started to lean on me. I'm glad I hunted before I left forks or I would have killed Max and her sister. There was an hour and a half left of the ride so I closed my eyes so I could think. I wonder if Max knows were vampires yet. Her senses are inhuman. She can feel Jasper send waves of emotions to her. She can tell when I try to read her mind just by looking at the expression on my face. It could be a matter of days before she found out. I'll have to be careful around her. Ella seems to be just a human but she knows Max's secret. I'll have to watch her too. I stiffened as Max started to move. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged herself closer to me. I looked over to Ella.

"Just let her be she'll wake up soon, she takes cat naps" she said holding back laughter

I was about to say something but Ella put her finger to her mouth

Her scent was too much I have to do something. She looked like she was in a deep sleep. I gently moved her hands from around me and to her sides. Got up slowly and laid her down on the couch. I sat down across from Ella and shook my head. She laughed.

"Is she always that touchy when she's asleep" I asked

"Not really." Ella said thinking "She doesn't fall asleep around anyone but me and Jeb she must trust you"

"Maybe but I don't think so" I said looking over to Max

"I think so. If she didn't trust you she wouldn't have let you on the plane, she wouldn't have let you drive, and she would have kicked your ass for following her to Arizona" Ella said smiling

"She does have that kind of personality" I said "What did she mean I don't know the secret?"

"Oh I can't tell you that she'd kill me or worse" she said with a worried look

"What would be worse than her killing you" I asked

"She could set all my cloths on fire. I can't live without my wardrobe" she said

"You sound like my sister Alice" I said laughing "You'll have to meet her"

"That's what Max said" she said

Then the flight attendant came to us. "You should wake up Max the plane is about to land"

"Okay" Ella said "I'll wake her up" She got up and walked over to the couch. She leaned over to Max's ear and whispered "Max, Brigid is here" and took a step back. I didn't understand until Max shot up. Looking around crazily.

**Max POV**

"Max, Brigid is here" I heard Ella say. Okay whatever wait say what. I shot up and looked around. Nobody here but me Ella and Edward. Ella started to giggle.

"Not cool Ella" I said narrowing my eyes at her "I should burn your clothes"

"Calm down Max the plane is about to land I had to wake you up" She said between laughs

"You could have woke me up normally" I said

"But where's the fun in that" she said I must be rubbing off on her

"Whatever Ella get back in your seat the plane's about to land" I said rolling my eyes

We got off the plane and walked toward the parking lot. I noticed Edward's Volvo was next to my motorcycle. I looked at him he just smiled.

"You don't mind taking Ella to my house do you Edward" I asked

"Not at all I think me and Ella will become friends" he said smiling

"She won't tell you" I said

"I know I already tried"

"Do you know how to get to my house"

"Yes it's not too far from mine" he said "And I'm not a stalker"

"Give me your cell number" I said "Just in case"

He put it in my phone and got in his car and I got on my motorcycle. I was first out of the parking lot and I was going fast. I had to feel the wind around me.

_Max slow down there's a police car coming up_ said the voice. Thank god for the voice in my head. I slowed down just in time to not get caught by the police. After it was all clear I started going fast again. I got there in a half hour. A few minutes later Edward came with Ella. I got her stuff and waved goodbye to Edward as he drove off. When we got inside I found a note from Jeb.

_NOTE from Jeb_

_Max I've been asked to help with the FBI in L.A. You and Ella will stay there in Forks. Nino will have someone deliver you food so you don't have to go shopping. My old friend Billy Black will come and check on you from time to time. I call you later. Hope to see you soon. – Jeb_

_END of note_

"Well Ella Jeb won't be here for a while, so we have the house to ourselves." I said showing her, her room. When I got in my room my super avian-hybrid senses went on. Someone was in my room. Their scent was incredibly sweet. Of course. The Cullens they make me so mad. And out of nowhere bolts of lightning came flying out of my finger tips. Then the power went off but came back on quickly.

"Max what was that" Ella asked as she ran into my room.

"I think it was me" I said looking at my fingers "When I get mad lightning comes out of my fingers"

"No way try it again" Ella said

"Okay make me mad" I told her

" set your combat boots on fire" she said and bolts of lightning shot out of my finger tips and out the window.

"That felt good" I said cracking my knuckles

"Max your eyes started to glow red before the bolts of lightning came" she said

"You have to come with me to the Edwards house and before you ask why they are not human and I don't know what they are yet. And they are trying to find out what I am. And one of them were in my room. Know let's go Jeb left his car." I said pulling her down the stairs and into Jeb's car. I started driving and I was at their house in 5 minutes. I dragged Ella up to the door. I didn't have to knock because Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Max won't you and your friend come in" he said calmingly

"Yes we will come in and this is my sister Ella" I said sweetly he nodded and led us in. He took us into the living room and everyone was in there. Oh joy.

"Hi Max" Emmett said smiling

"Hi Emmett" I said forgetting why I was here "You guys got some explaining to do"

"For what" Esme asked

"One of you went in my house and in my room. I don't know who did it but I want to know why." I said crossing my arms. "Just because I found out Jasper's power doesn't mean you can snoop around my house when I'm gone"

Everyone was silent. Typical that always happens when I want answers.

"How did you know" Rosalie asked

"It smelled like a Cullen was in there" I said

"Why is she her" Jasper asked looking at Ella. She stepped behind me

"The human is here in case I get mad" I said

"Why did you say human?" Carlisle asked

"Because you and I know she's the only human here" I said and they narrowed their eyes

"Why do you say were not human you don't have proof." Rosalie said

"Because you don't have heartbeats, you run as fast as you drive, and your skin is ice-cold" I said and Ella giggled. I looked at her "What's so funny chuckles"

"Everything you just said screamed vampire in my head" she said

"So true" I said thinking "Just like in Nino's story"

"Nino Pierpont the world's richest man you know him" Emmett asked

"Yes he's my best friend" I said "Why didn't my question get answered"

"Oh it slipped my mind" Rosalie snorted

"I bet it did" I said back to her

"Max your eyes are red" Ella said

"Okay" I said "I think we should leave"

"Don't leave" Edward said popping up in front of me

"Why" I asked him and taking a step back

"You just found out our secret"

"So I can keep a secret"

"But it's not fair that you know ours and we don't know yours"

"True but you just put all the clues out there for anyone smart enough to guess"

"You didn't give us clues"

"But as much as you stalk me and whoever was in my house should have plenty of clues."

"Not really all we know is Jeb's a scientist and your heartbeat is 2 times as fast as it should be"

"I'll give you one clue" I said and everyone was standing in front of me "I'm an angel that wasn't sent from heaven"

I grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her out the door. Wow vampires who would have guessed

**REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward POV**

What is that suppose to mean. An angel that wasn't sent from heaven. That was the only clue she gave us. This might take a while we're gonna have to spend more time with her and Ella.

"Family meeting" I heard Carlisle say

I walked into the dining room and sat in my usual chair. Alice and Jasper joined us seconds later.

"Any ideas on what she is or what we should do." Carlisle asked us

"I think we should kill her" Rosalie said "I don't like her attitude"

"Rosalie you have the same attitude as her" I said

"I still think we should kill her" she muttered

"No we shouldn't I like her" Esme said

"I like her too" Alice said "She can go shopping with me"

"She said she wouldn't go shopping with you but you can take her sister" I said. Everybody looked at me "What. We were on the same plane to and from Arizona"

"What did she mean by she's an angel that wasn't sent from heaven?" Emmett asked

"No clue" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time

"Can you read her sister's mind Edward" Carlisle asked me

"I could at first but Max told her to shield her thoughts because I didn't know the secret" I said

"How is that possible" Esme asked

"She did raise a mind reader" Alice said "I guess it's something to learn."

"Well we can ask her questions tomorrow" Jasper said

"Tell her she has to visit me and she has to bring pictures" Esme said

"Okay" I said pulling out her phone and looking for her number

"What are you doing" Rosalie asked

"Calling her."I said with the phone to my ear

"You have her number" Emmett asked

"Yes I do she said if I'm gonna stalk her I have to call first" I said

_Cell phone conversation_

_Hello-Max_

_Hey Max its Edward-Me_

_What's up-Max_

_Esme wants you to visit her tomorrow and bring pictures-Me_

_Okay but Ella has to come-Max_

_Okay she can hang out with Alice-Me_

_Alright tomorrow after school with pictures bye-Max_

_Bye-Me_

_End of conversation_

Everyone was staring at me.

"What she asked for my number first" I said walking to my piano. I sat down and let the notes flow out of me

**Max POV**

I was looking for my photo album when Ella came in my room. She walked over and sat on my bed.

"Whatcha doing" she asked

"I'm looking for my picture book we have a play date at the Cullen's tomorrow" I said

"After school?"

"Yes you'll probably be playing dress up with Alice"

"Does she have a good fashion sense?"

"She's the queen of fashion Ella" I said as I put the book in my backpack "I'll take you to school on my motorcycle tomorrow you can use my helmet"

"Okay I'm going to sleep" she said walking out of my room.

I jumped in bed and fell asleep. When I woke up it smelled like bacon. Either Ella's cooking or I'm totally screwed. I walked down stairs and saw Ella in the kitchen. Good she knows how to cook because I don't. I grabbed a piece of bacon and headed back upstairs clothes. I went back downstairs to see Ella waiting for me.

"Am I that slow" I asked Ella "Or are you excited for your first day of school"

"Is it that obvious" she said and I laughed "Now lets go"

"Okay put on my helmet" I said handing it to her.

I got on and she got on the back. We got to the middle school in 5 minutes. I made sure she got her schedule and I left for the high school. Of course I made a dramatic entrance again because it was only my second day here. I parked next to Edward's car. I got off my bike and walked over to them. Rosalie was staring at me like she was gonna kill me. She's jealous of me because Emmett thinks I'm cool. This is gonna be fun.

"Hi Emmett" I said smiling

"Hi Max" he said smiling

"Hi Alice" I said

"Hi Max" Alice said

I was gonna say hi to Edward but my phone rang. It was Nino.

_Cell phone conversation_

_Hello-me_

_Max it's me Nino I heard Jeb was in L.A.-Nino_

_Ya he said he'd tell you. You need anything-Me_

_You and Ella have to visit me in San Diego this weekend-Nino_

_Sure anything for you Nino I have to go or I'll be late-Me_

_Okay bye Max-Nino_

_Bye-Me_

_End of conversation_

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy except Edward.

"What" I asked

"Nino Pierpont calls you on your cell phone whenever he wants" Rosalie asked

"Yes he's on my speed dial" I said showing her my phone "I thought Edward would have told you we flew home on his private jet. I guess not"

Everyone looked at Edward.

"You didn't ask how I got home" he said shrugging and I laughed

"Hey people say you don't come to school when it's sunny" I said

"So what about it" Rosalie spat out at me. Well then.

"Does the sun affect your skin" I asked with curious eyes

"We sparkle" Edward said hypnotized by my eyes. I busted out laughing. Everyone stared.

"Wow that's funny" I said controlling my laughter "But I've seen weirder"

"Like what" Emmett asked

"Rather not say" I said shuttering at the memories "We're gonna be late if we stand out her any longer"

I walked towards the school and heard them follow me. I have them wrapped around my pinky finger. But no one can resist Maximum Ride. The first classes flew by quickly. At first I liked Edward staring at me but now it's creepy. Me and Edward sat at the table we did on my first day and the rest of his family sat 2 tables away. I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I sighed.

"What are you gonna ask me?" I asked him

"How'd you know" he asked

"I saw it in your eyes" I said smiling

"Can I come with you to San Diego?"

"Sure but you have to figure out my secret first" I said taking a bite out of my apple. I love apples.

"Dang" he said "I was hoping to read Nino's mind and find out"

"Smart but I'm smarter when it comes to hiding secrets" I said smiling. I heard Rosalie whisper the word freak. She must be crazy "And tell Miss I'm better Because I'm A Blond to shut that pretty little mouth of hears before I do it for her"

I heard Emmett snicker, and I felt the anger of Rosalie's stare on my back. Poor Jasper I bet all that anger is driving him crazy.

"You heard her say that?" Edward asked

"Yes. I have good hearing. That's another clue" I said "Maybe I am bad at keeping clues hidden. Oh well"

I got up and dumped the rest of my lunch and started to walk to biology and Edward followed me. We sat down at our lab table. I was dying to ask him why Rosalie is s jealous of me but I'm Max ride I don't ask questions.

"You want to ask me something don't you" he asked smiling. Dang he must have seen it on face.

"Why is Rosalie so jealous of me?" I asked not able to stop myself from asking

"That's all I thought it would be more serious"

"Well if she goes all crazy vampire on me I'll know why" I said playfully.

"Okay. You know how you said you raised a mind reader?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's always wanted a child. And vampires can't have babies and she thinks your trying to steal Emmett from her"

"Aww the first part is sad but the second part is funny" I said not knowing to be sad or happy.

"You never told us her name" he said looking into my eyes.

"I'll tell you when I show the pictures" I said looking down at the table. Biology and Gym went by fast. I walked to my motorcycle when Edward grabbed my arm. There he goes again with grabbing my arm again.

"You're still coming over right?" Edward asked

"Yes I just have to pick up Ella and I'll be over" I said getting on my motorcycle "I have to pick her up so no one will pick on her"

I drove off and I could tell they were watching me. I drove as fast as I could to the middle school. I hope Ella's okay. She's so easy to pick at. I arrived and saw her sitting on a bench. I got off my bike and walked up to her. She looked up and smiled.

"It's about time" she said getting up "I was sitting here 2 minutes"

"Ha ha did anyone pick on you?" I asked

"Not really" she said

"Well if anyone does tell them your big sister will kick their asses" I said smiling

"You're the best Max" she said smiling

"Yeah I know" I said pushing her to the motorcycle "Come on we have a play date"

"Okay Max" she said and put on my helmet. She got on after me and we headed to the Cullen's house.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

We were sitting in the living room waiting for Max and Ella to come. Rosalie was still mad at me because I asked her if I could go with her to San Diego.

"Edward are you crazy asking her to go to San Diego with her. Do you know how sunny it is down there? You would sparkle in front of the world's richest person." Rosalie yelled at me

"Rosalie please we're vampires we can hear you" Alice said covering her ears.

"Rosalie I know we sparkle in the sun. I asked her so I could get the secret from Nino." I said

"Yeah right you know you're in love with her" she said sticking her tongue at me

"Am not" I said sounding like a two year old

"Are too" Alice and Jasper said. Great the emotions guy and the vision girl it must be true.

"Enough I hear Max's motorcycle coming up the drive way" Esme said. Carlisle got up to open the door.

**Max POV**

Me and Ella walked to the up to the Cullen's door that was opened by Carlisle. Why does he open the door before I get a chance to knock.

"Hello Carlisle" I said smiling sweetly "You remember Ella" she stepped out from behind me and gave a shy smile

"Yes I remember your sister. Won't you come in." he opened the door for us. We walked in and Alice rushed over to me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Alice you're crushing me" I said and she let go and took a step back giving me a smile "Seriously I just saw you 20 minutes ago."

We walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hi Max" Emmett said like always

"Hi Emmett" I said smiling

Edward had that look on his face that said I'm reading your mind right now. I turned to Ella.

"Block your mind now" I said

"Okay" she said looking at Edward.

"She knows too" Esme asked

"Yeah she's smart for a human" I said

"Ha ha Max you know I'm smarter than you" Ella said sticking out her tongue

"Maybe" I said rolling my eyes "Oh yeah you never got introduced"

"Oh yeah"

"Ella this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward" I said pointing out everyone.

Alice walked up to Ella. Oh no if they become close friends Alice will give Ella tips and she'll need someone to test it on and that will be me. The universe must hate me.

"Ella, Max and Edward told me you like clothes as much as I do" Alice said with hopeful eyes

"That's what everyone tells me" Ella said and Alice grabbed her arm and took her upstairs.

"Okay" I said walking over to Esme and taking out my photo album "I brought pictures just like you asked me to"

"Great I can't wait to see them" she said and we sat on the couch. Edward sat next to me like the stalker he is. Rosalie sat next to Esme. I opened the book and looked at the first picture. It was the first picture ever took of the flock. It was when we first escaped the school with Jeb. I turned the page because I couldn't bear to look at that picture. Normally I would have had 5 pictures per page but the first two pictures were special. The second picture was my favorite. It was a picture of me and Angel after we picked strawberries. Edward nudged me. I looked at him.

"You never told us her name" he said

"Yes please tell us about them" Esme asked with begging eyes. And to my surprise Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely" I said turning the page to the individual pictures of the flock. "Everyone had their own special skills" the first picture on the page was Angel "Angel was the baby of the group. She was so sweet nobody could say no to her. She read minds and sometimes controlled them, talked to fish, breathed under water, and was able to change her appearance."

"What do you mean change her appearance" Edward asked

"She could change the way she looked like change her hair from blonde to brunette. Or change her eyes from blue to green. One time she made herself look like a bird."

"Why a bird?" Rosalie asked

"It fits our character" I said. Dang that's a clue maybe they won't notice.

"Was that a clue?" Edward asked. Damn all these smart vampires in this room.

"Yes I hoped you wouldn't notice that one." I said looking down at the pictures.

"Please continue" Esme said

"Okay the next is Gazzy. He was Angel's blood brother. He was the groups bomb expert. He could make a bomb out of anything. He always loved Angel as much as I did. I remember when Angel was kidnapped. He was so mad at me for making him stay behind so he wouldn't get hurt. He made my favorite Mickey Mouse alarm clock into a bomb." I shook my head I really loved that alarm clock.

"How did he learn that" Rosalie asked

"I have no idea" I said and Rosalie nodded "Moving on to Nudge. She was the motor mouth of the group. She would just talk for hours and hours on one topic that wasn't that important. She could hack into anything on a computer. FBI files, secret organization websites you name it she'd hack everything. She could also fix any car. Take it apart and put it back together in an hour. She was probably the most girly girl I've ever met." I sighed. My life has been super quiet without her. "Next is Iggy. He was blind but you probably wouldn't notice it. If we didn't have our secret he would have been the most successful. He also built bombs with Gazzy. Since he's blind he had a super scene of touch and hearing"

"I understand a better sense of hearing but touch please explain." Carlisle asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay Doctor. If broke my arm in 5 different places. He would know where and how serious it is by touching my arm. Or if I painted a wall with 31 different colors he could describe what it looked liked and which colors I used." I said

"Interesting. Was he blind at birth?" Carlisle asked. He is such a nerd.

"Eye surgery gone terribly wrong" I said

"How horrible" I heard Esme say taking my hand

"It couldn't be helped" I said "Last but not least is Fang. He was second in command. If I failed to my job he would take my place. He could blind into his surroundings like a chameleon. It really got annoying sometimes but I love them forever" We continued to look at the pictures and I noticed most of the pictures were taken with the birds of bats that taught us different things about flying. This could be bad.

"Your family seems to like birds a lot" Edward said. Damn you Edward every time I hope you won't notice something you do.

"Yeah they're majestic creatures. The way they fly in the air is so cool." I said

"Are those hawks trained" Esme asked

"Nope found them when we were camping in the mountains" I said

"They let you get close to them. How" I heard Carlisle ask appearing out of nowhere again

"I guess birds like me" I said flipping the page.

"Who's that" I heard Rosalie gasp

"My brother Ari"

I think I just died a little bit more on the inside. I forgot about the pictures of Ari. I almost cried when I remembered he died 2 years ago and tomorrow would make it 3. But I felt my sadness go away. Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper" I said giving a little smile

"You're welcome Max" I heard him say from somewhere in the house. I turned the page

"Why is there a picture of you puking into the water?" Edward asked. I looked at the picture. It was me puking into the water on the way to Antarctica on the Wendy k.

"I got sea sick on the way to Antarctica" I said as my phone rang "Excuse me" I got up and walked toward the wall that was made out of glass that I just noticed. No point of walking out side because they'd hear me anyways.

_Cell phone conversation_

_Hello-me_

_Max my friend and his son are coming to check on you in a half hour-Jeb_

_Okay tell them not to come tomorrow or this weekend-me_

_Why not this weekend-Jeb_

_Nino wants me and Ella to visit him-me_

_Sure talk to you later-Jeb_

_Bye-me_

_End of conversation_

I looked at my watch. It was 5:30. Dang time flies when you're looking at pictures. We got out of school at 2 so we were here for 3 hours. I could stay for a few minutes but I'll have to order pizza instead of Ella cooking. And it wouldn't take long for the pizza to come. I started to walk back to the couch when Alice and Ella came running down the stairs. Great they're probably going shopping.

"Max, Alice is the coolest she's taking me shopping tomorrow" she said. Of course she is.

"Of course she is. Why is it you go shopping when you make new friends?" I asked

"Force of habit" she said and shrugged

"Get your stuff we have to go home we're expecting guests" I said rolling my eyes

"Okay" She went back upstairs to get her bag. I walked back over to the couch and picked up my bag.

"Don't forget your pictures" Esme said holding out my photo album

"Thanks" I said giving her a small smile "Thanks for having me over"

"Anytime Max I enjoyed having you over" she said and gave me a hug. I heard Ella come down the stairs. I turned to her

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. I could tell she didn't want to leave. To tell the truth I didn't either. "Bye you guys I'll see you later" I said walking to the door. I heard several goodbyes as me and Ella left. Oh well I'll see them again. But not tomorrow I won't be going to school. Tomorrow is Ari's death anniversary.

**Did you like it? REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Jacob is not a wolf in this story. He might be in the next one . . .**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV**

"Family meeting" Carlisle said. Every time Max leaves we have a family meeting. It's starting to get annoying. "Anyone have a clue about what she is?"

"She must be part bird or something" Rosalie said "Remember what she said when I asked her why Angel changed her appearance to a bird she said 'It fits character'"

"That makes sense but what about the other clues?" Carlisle said

I got it. I know what the secret is. She said she's an angel that wasn't sent from heaven. Angels have wings. Birds have wings. She said that birds fit her character. She must have wings but if I tell them they'll think I'm crazy. I'll keep this to myself until I prove it right.

"Edward? Do you have an idea?" Carlisle asked

"No nothing comes to mind" I lied. I'll have to ask her when nobody's around to hear. . .

**Max POV**

We made it home in time to order a pizza and had it delivered right before they came. I really hate when people come over to my house I have to act like a normal person. Hopefully they're not crazy scientists from the school that were friends with Jeb. But that would be too specific.

_Knock Knock._

_Great they're here._

I opened the door.

"Max?" someone said

I looked up to his face "Jake?"

**(A/N they know each other from when Max went to the beach!)**

"You two know each other?" asked a small man in a wheel chair.

"Yeah we met at the beach in La Push. You must be Billy" I said shaking his hand "Come in" I made space so they could get in.

"It's nice to meet you Max" Billy said "Don't you have a sister?"

"Yes I do I don't know where Ella is. This house is like a maze sometimes"

"Do you like it here in Forks?" Billy asked

"It's okay but I'm not one to stay in one place for long" I said

"You like to travel?" Jake asked

"Yeah all over the world"

"That's cool"

"What's cool?" Ella asked as she walked over to us.

"Me traveling" I said "Ella meet Billy and Jake Black"

"Nice to meet you" she said

_1 hour later. . ._

"Bye Max and Ella" Jake said as we walked to their car.

"Bye Jake, bye Billy" Me and Ella said at the same time

"Bye Max remember you can always come down to La Push if you're bored"

"Bye Billy thank you for coming" I said waving them goodbye. I watched them leave until they were out of site and walked back inside. I sighed. I never get to have friends for long. They die or I have to leave them for their own good. Just like the flock and Ari died and I left J.J back in Virginia and never saw her again. I can't go to school tomorrow I brought back to many memories. If I don't go to school I'll have to find someone to pick Ella up from school.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell phone and called Edward.

**Edward POV**

I was playing my piano thinking about my theory of Max having wings. It made no since but it's possible. Then my phone rang it was Max. She's the only person who calls me out of my family.

_Cell phone conversation_

_Hello-Me_

_Edward can you do me a favor-Max_

_Sure what do you need-Me_

_I'm not gonna be at school tomorrow. So could you pick Ella up from the middle school sense Alice is taking her shopping-Max_

_Sure I'll tell Alice to pick her up-me_

_Thank you Edward-Max_

_No problem-me_

_Bye-Max_

_Bye-me_

_End of conversation_

Max isn't going to school tomorrow perfect. I'll go to her house and tell her my theory. But I wonder why she's not going to school well I'll just have to find out.

"Alice" I said as I walked over to her

"I know you want me to pick up Ella from school tomorrow" she said

"Okay" I said

"You and Max aren't gonna be at school tomorrow" her eyes were full of curiosity "What could that possibly be for?"

"You tell me you're the future teller" I said walking away from her and into my room. She might be on to me.

Maybe I am stalking Max. But I doesn't matter I'm a vampire that makes up for it. I wonder why I'm drawn to her.

**Max POV **the next morning

I woke up with a huge headache of course I always do on this day of the year. I really didn't feel like getting up today but I have to take Ella to school. I got up and toke a cold shower just to wake me up. I put on some shorts and a jacket. I felt like crap. I wish this sorry day would just end. Ella was already in the kitchen.

"Alice is gonna pick you up from school today so you can go shopping" I said walking toward her

"Okay. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself today?" she asked

"Yes I'll be okay I might go flying in the mountains"

"Alright be careful" she put on my helmet and we walked to the garage.

"Ella when am I not careful" I said getting on my motorcycle

"What are you talking about your never careful" she said getting on

"Whatever you know what I mean" I said driving down road

When we got to the school she toke off my helmet and sighed. She looked a little sad

"Is someone messing with you?" I asked her

"No not really" she said.

"Well if they are tell them your sister will kick their ass got it" I said smiling

"Okay" she said smiling and walking off. I watched her disappear into the school and drove home. When I got home I didn't bother to put my motorcycle in the garage. I toke off my jacket and unfolded my wings and toke off toward the mountains. It felt so good to fly. Just to fly away from my problems but they always come back. I landed in a clearing that was next to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was beautiful. I sat down in the middle of the clearing and folded my wings in. I listened to the waves go back and forth. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear drop on my hand. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them. I sat there crying into my knees wishing someone was there to comfort me like Fang did when I was upset. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward. But who else would it be. He sat down next to me and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He is such a sweet heart. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He held me tighter and we stayed like that for a few hours.

"I know the secret" he whispered "You have wings"

Dang he's got it all figured out.

"Your right" I said looking up at him "Only you know?"

"Yeah I figured it out yesterday after you left. I didn't tell anyone because it seemed like a weird idea" he said smiling down at me

"It is weird. I'm a freak" I said and stood up unfolding my wings.

He looked at my wings. "Well if you're a freak I'm a monster"

"You're not a monster" I said

"Then you're not a freak" he said.

"Thank you Edward" I said and hugged him. I think he was afraid to hug me back cause of my wings. I folded them in and he hugged me back. I let go and looked at him and he looked down at me. I noticed how much taller he is than me. I hate being short. Then I realized he was leaning toward me and I was leaning closer to him. His ice cold lips crushed against mine. The only thought in my head was oh God we're kissing nothing could ruin this moment.

_Max I hope you know what you're getting in to. . ._ Of course the Voice would come.

What are you talking about voice? I thought back

_Just because the Cullen's won't hurt you doesn't mean other vampires won't_

What other vampires

_. . . . . . . _

Of course you're quiet when I want an answer. Whatever.

Wait I'm still kissing Edward I forgot. We broke apart minutes later when a burst of sun came out of the clouds. He started to run towards the shadows but I grabbed his hand before he could. I pulled him into the light. He started glittering like diamonds were on his skin. He looked so umm I don't know the word. Whatever the word is it means retarded and funny at the same time. I couldn't help myself I busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me

"You look so retarded" I said still laughing.

"You're calling a sparkling vampire retarded. You have wings attached to your back"

"So I can hide my wings. At least I don't sparkle like a disco ball in the sun"

"Ha ha I sparkle. Are you done laughing?"

"Yeah I'm done laughing" I said "I feel so much better now"

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"Today is not a good day for me"

"Family member passed?"

I nodded no need to go through depression explaining it to him. "I got to go eat something. I'm starving"

"Can I come?"

"Sure why not. When I take off in the air don't stand there like a idiot" I said jumping into the air

"Okay" he said and sped into the forest. I didn't want to look slow so I flew in hyper speed or whatever it's called. All I know is that I was going fast. Thankfully we got there at the same time. I landed next to him. I think he wasn't over the wings attached to my back thing so I folded them in and put on my jacket that was lying next to my motorcycle.

We walked inside and Edward followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out tub of Oreo's cookies n cream ice cream and a spoon. We walked in the living room and sat on the couch. I started eating it.

"You're not gonna put it in a bowl?" he asked looking at my ice cream.

"There's no point in doing that I'm gonna eat all the ice cream" I said putting another spoonful into my mouth.

"Do you eat a lot when you're depressed or is that normal?" he asked

"Yeah I eat like this all the time." I said still eating I was half way done

"How are you skinny? Do work out overtime or what?"

"No. I'm not sure something to me being 98% human and 2% bird or me flying." I said getting up and throwing away the empty tub of ice cream "I'm not a scientist"

"I'll have to ask Carlisle about that. Anyway what do you want to do?" he asked getting up.

"I don't care. I know you're gonna take me to your house and there'll be questions and flying and all that crazy crap." I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah your probably right" he said "Come one lets go"

"No way I'm not presentable" I said

"Fine I'll see you there" he said then I was alone.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Did you like it Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Max POV**

After Edward left I ran up stairs. I put on a pair of jeans that got ripped in an Eraser fight. They were my favorite pair of jeans until that Eraser ripped them trying to grab me. Oh well can't fix them now. I put on my jacket that my mom had custom made for the flock. It was black and on the front it said 'Got wings?' with an arrow pointing to the back in white. On the back there were slits so my wings could come out. I stuffed my pockets with candy just in case. I put my converses on and walked outside to my motorcycle. I decided not to take my motorcycle. I'll just fly because it looks like it might rain. I toke off into the air. I had a feeling that I was gonna regret telling them my secret.

**Edward POV**

I ran home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe what happened today. I kissed Max. I'm too excited over a little kiss. And I was right about her secret. I'm on a roll.

I ran inside the house. Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero, Rosalie was painting her nails, Esme was reading, and Carlisle was in his office.

"Everyone come here I've got news and it's about Max" I said. In seconds everyone was in front of me

"What's the news?" Carlisle asked everyone's eyes were wide with curiosity

"I know her secret" I said "But I can't tell you"

"Why not?" Emmett asked

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I said "She coming over anyway"

"That's not fair" Emmett said

"Well to bad she's coming over to tell you" I said walking to my piano "She should be here any minute"

Then there was a knock at the door.

**Max POV**

I knocked on the door. Usually Carlisle opened the door before I could knock but I guess he was busy. Edward opened the door.

"Hi Max come in" he said letting me through "Nice jacket"

"Thanks my mom had it custom made" I said walking into the living room with him

"Hi Max" I heard Emmett say

"Hi Emmett" I said smiling

"Did you get attacked by a lawnmower on your way here?" he asked looking at my jeans

"No I was in a fight with a wolf/human thing a few years back" I said and looked at my jeans "They're beyond repairable now"

"You got attacked by a werewolf?" Carlisle asked

"I wouldn't say werewolf" I said

"What would you call it" he asked

"Like 90%-" I said before Edward put his hand over my mouth. What the hell. I did the only thing that would make him move his hand. I licked it. And of course he pulled his hand away like the sissy he is.

"That's disgusting Max" he said

"You had it coming." Me and Emmett said at the same time.

"It would have made no since to them" he said wiping his hand on his pants

"Wait Edward you didn't tell them the secret?"

"They wouldn't believe me if I told them" Edward said "You can show them"

"Fine lets go outside. I might knock something over in here" I said walking toward the door.

I walked about 20 feet from the house. Everybody but Edward looked at me with curious eyes. I hate doing this. I'm nothing but eye candy

"Don't go into a deep state of shock because it never ends well" I said. They all nodded. Edward rolled his eyes. He knows he was surprised. I unfolded my wings.

"That. Is. The. Coolest. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen!" Emmett said with wide eyes. I smiled.

"They're beautiful Max" Esme said

"How is that possible" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I was genetically engineered by a group of crazy science geeks and nerds. I'm 2% bird" I said

"Genetic engineering. I've heard of it but I never thought it was possible" he said

"Well I'm all the proof you need" I said

"May I?" he asked taking a step forward and extending his hand

"Uh sure" I said.

I wish they didn't have such cold hands. I mean I'm use to the cold but they're ridiculous. Carlisle is the only doctor I would let touch my wings even if he did act like a scientist sometimes. I could tell he was very interested in me and that always makes me feel happy. Then my stomach started growling. I heard Edward snicker. I turned toward him. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about" I asked taking a lollipop out of my pocket and sticking it in my mouth. I it only made his smile wider "Am I not aloud to be hungry"

"Not when you eat a tub of ice cream" he said

"That was the only thing I ate today" I said

"I could tell" he said

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" Esme asked

"No you don't have to. I'm fine" I said. She's too sweet.

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind" she said

"So Max you up for some friendly composition?" Emmett asked

"Like what?" I asked

"You, me, and Guitar Hero" he said grinning

"Which one?"

"Legends of Rock"

"I'm in" I said. I folded in my wings and followed Emmett inside.

After 10 minutes of rockin' out on fake guitars Alice came back from the mall.

"Where's Ella?" I asked

"I dropped her off at your house. She said she had a lot of homework." Alice said

"I should be heading home myself anyway" I said looking toward the already set sun "I hate leaving her by herself"

"You need a ride home?"Edward asked. Silly vampire.

"No I have wings remember but thanks" I said and started walking towards the door but I was stopped my Edward grabbing my hand. This happens every time I come here.

"Hey can I come to San Diego with you and Ella? We had a deal" he said

"Oh yeah. I did say that didn't I? I'll have to ask Nino tomorrow"

"You can't go even if he says yes Edward!" Rosalie said "San Diego is one the sunniest places in the U.S. What would happen if you sparkle in front of him?"

Edward was about to say something but I cut him off. "He'd probably burst out laughing like I did. He's not a stupid human. He's handled talking dogs and kids with wings. He can add sparkling people on that list"

She was taking by surprise when I said that. The old max is coming out.

"In that case, I want to come!" Emmett said. That got him a glare from his girlfriend. It was kind of funny.

"Sure you can come" I said not caring "Anyone else?"

"I'm coming" Alice chimed.

"Me too" Jasper said right after. He's so whipped.

"Okay it will be like a mini vacation. Anyone else? Rosalie?" I asked her I just wanted to see her to ask me.

"No. I have nothing to ask you" she said and turned away. It made me smirk a little bit.

"Sure whatever. I'll see you guys later" I said and turned and walked out the house.

I heard 7 pairs of feet follow me. They probably wanted to see me fly. I toke a running start and jumped in the air. I unfurled my wings. I heard 6 gasps behind me as I started to get higher. I looked back at them. They were all stunned except Edward who hand a crooked grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as I flew away.

**How was it? I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I had writes block and I'm visiting my cousins. I'll try to update before the week is over. REVIEW!**


	11. Authors Note!

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Dear readers, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I got writers block and school started and had a lot of homework. My favorite TV show (Vampire diaries) started coming on again. My reading teacher got me reading the hungergames( which I highly recommend). I got addicted to Doctor Who (I also recommend. It's a British TV show about a time traveler and aliens and monsters. Watch the seasons with the tenth doctor they're the best. You can watch them on netflix.) and I got addicted to red velvet cupcakes(yummy). And I just got a new laptop and a kindle with lots of books just waiting for me to read. **

**Anyways. I wrote this because i'm not going to continue the story. I'm going to rewrite it because i got some new ideas. I'll keep Max in Forks up until I get to the 10th chapter of the new story. It might be a while until I start on the New story because the microsoft word on my laptop is being stupid and wont let me write anything. But i promise it will be better than Max in Forks.**

**If you guys have any ideas that I should put in the story or what the title should be send me a review b/c I get writer's block a lot.**

**Until you read again,**

**Curlyfries101**


	12. Authors Note! NEW STORY IS UP!

The first chapter of the new story is up. Title is max in forks rewrite. Its basically the same story but more detailed and its gonna have more characters and references from TV shows and movies and whatnot. And I uploaded another story my friend wrote. Its really good cause he's an awesome writer but hasn't experienced fanfiction just yet. So check it out its under Maximum Ride and the Title is The House. So just click on my little profile button and check out the stories. =P


End file.
